Stakeout die Nacht hat viele Gesichter
by Snake-of-the-darkness
Summary: Tja Harry ist kein potter aber wer ist er dann !Findet es heraus!


Stakeout –

Die Nacht hat viele Gesichter

By Snakeofthedarkness

Beta: Sinia

Trotz seiner Tarnung fühlte sich Harry in der Winkelgasse nicht ganz wohl.

Überall wimmelte es von Todessern, er hasste es aber es musste sein, wenn er es konnte würde er heute versuchen in Voldemorts Nähe zu kommen.

Er schaffte es unbemerkt in dessen nähe zu kommen, er hatte sich sozusagen durchgemogelt.

Nun stand der Mann den er unbedingt treffen wollte nicht einmal zwei Schritte von ihm entfernt.

Die Illusion die Harry getragen hatte viel von ihm ab als Tom ihn undefinierbar musterte.

Malfoy und Lestrenge richteten ihre Zauberstäbe auf Harry und grinsten eiskalt sie schienen sich schon zu freuen was passieren würde wenn ihr Meister ihnen den befehl gab ihn wo möglich zu töten.

„ Rührt ihn an und es war das letzte was ihr getan habt!

Er hat das Recht sich hier aufzuhalten!", zischte Riddle die beiden Todesser an.

Diese sahen ihn entsetzt an.

Riddle hielt sein Tagebuch hoch, er trug es schon den die ganze zeit bei sich.

Harry zeigte ihm die Kopie die er besaß.

Wohlwollend sah er den Gryffindor an.

Es hatte also geklappt, Harry Potter war nun längst nicht mehr der Goldjunge den alle kannten.

„ My Lord?", fragte lucius nun nach.

„ Was ist lucius?", durch dringende Augen sahen ihn an.

„ Was macht Potter hier?", meinte er leise aber Harrys Namen sprach er voller Abscheu aus.

„ Formulieren wir es so, er hat sich endlich für die richtige Seite der Macht entschieden.

Mehr musst du nicht wissen!

Gib ihm einen Umhang, nicht jeder muss ihn erkennen!", befahl Tom seinem Diener, dieser senkte den Kopf, dann machte er sich auf den Weg einen Todesserumhang zu besorgen.

Ein paar Minuten vergingen in denen sich Harry und Tom ansahen.

Harry hatte sich verändert, er war kälter geworden und man konnte nicht mehr so leicht an seinen Gesten ablesen was er als nächstes tun würde.

Ohh ja er war Todesser und das schon seit genau einem Jahr, an diesem Tag hatte sich alles verändert.

Seine Dunkle Seite war erwacht und forderte ihren Tribut.

„ Du weist das ich diesen Umhang nicht brauche, Tom.", erwiderte Potter nun kalt.

„ Ich weis, aber du bist einer von uns.  
Er soll ein Zeichen der Gemeinschaft sein.

Ein Zeichen der Macht.

Deiner Macht.", sprach riddle seine Gedanken aus.

Harry lächelte und wirkte darüber hinaus sehr hübsch und attraktiv auf die anderen die fast dahin schmolzen.

Nur einen schien das nicht zu stören.

Lucius Malfoy.

Er war wieder vor ihnen erschienen und überreichte Harry den umhang in seiner Größe.

„ Was meinst du soll ich weiterhin so aussehen oder kann ich endlich die Zauber um meine Persönlichkeit lösen?", wieder einmal war der Dunkle Lord gefragt.

„ Mach das.

Mal sehen wie die anderen vor Angst auf die knie fallen.", kam es belustigt von Tom zurück, er wusste was Harry da verbarg und er wusste ebenfalls das die anderen geschockt reagieren würden.

„ Auf deine Verantwortung!", kam es gelangweilt zurück.

Harry konzentrierte sich auf sein Aussehen, man spürte wie sich Zauber, Banne und Siegel auflösten, sie waren eindeutig weißmagisch veranlagt.

Harry schwebte mit angezogenen knien in der Luft dann aber löste sich sein Körper aus der verkrampften Haltung.

Er schwebte fast stehend in der Luft vor ihnen, sein kopf legte sich ruckartig nach hinten, denn nun konnte man sehen wie die Narbe die ihn so berühmt gemacht hatte verschwand.

Sie leuchtete einmal hell auf und ließ nichts zurück.

Harry hielt seine Augen noch immer geschlossen aber sie wurde ein wenig geöffnet und man konnte rot glühenden Augen erkennen, sie waren kälter als eis.

Nun veränderten sich auch seine Haare, sie blieben zwar annährend schwarz doch sie wurden länger, sanft fielen sie über den rücken des Schülers.

Die Ähnlichkeit zu ihrem meister war unübersehbar.

„ Deswegen ist Harry hier, Lucius.", wandte er sich an seine rechte Hand.

Und wie es Tom vorhergesagt hatte knieten die meisten vor ihm wie vor dem Dunklen Lord selbst.

Harry streckte sich indem schwarzen licht was ihn die ganze Zeit umgeben hatte.

Sein Körper zog die schwarze Magie der Umgebung geradezu auf, er brauchte sie den er war ein schwarzmagisches wesen.

Nun war er nicht mehr der den alle kannten.

Seine neue Identität hatte sich heute an seinem Geburtstag verändert.

Nun war der Erbe des Dunklen Lords!

„ Ich möchte euch meinen Sohn und erben, Sky, vorstellen!", eröffnete Tom den anderen.

Alle knieten gehorsam vor den beiden.

„ Steht auf!

Wir sind hier um zu planen wie wir diesen elenden Bastard loswerden!", das er von Dumbledore sprach war allgemein bekannt.

Die Winkelgasse stand nun völlig unter ihrer Kontrolle.

Sie sprachen noch Stunden über ihre Pläne aber dann wurde es zeit dessen Sachen von den Dursleys zu holen und seine Schulsachen einzukaufen.

„ Ich werde dich begleiten genauso wie lucius mit Freuden, oder?", er hatte bemerkte das Lucius in nicht aus den Augen lies.

„ Natürlich, My Lord, wenn ihr es wünscht.", bekam er zur Antwort.

So entschieden apparierten sie in den Ligusterweg.

Ohne zu klingeln beraten sie das haus und gingen in den ersten Stock wo sich Harrys spärliches Zimmer befand.

Er machte mehrere kleine Gesten mit der Hand und alles packte sich von selber in den Koffer den er immer mit nach Hogwarts nahm.

Hedwig zwitscherte in ihren Käfig und sah ihn beleidigt an.

„ Keine Angst, Süße.

Ich vergesse dich schon nicht!", bekam sie leise zu hören.

Als alles verpackt war schnappte er sich den Käfig und ließ die Schneeeule frei, sie würde

Den Weg schon finden, sie war schließlich ein sehr schlaues Tier.

Der mittlerweile verkleinerte Koffer würde vom ehemaligen Goldjungen in die Tasche gesteckt.

„ Fertig.

Wir können wieder.

Ich muss hier nicht länger als unbedingt nötig bleiben!", zischte er angeekelt.

Da kam mal wieder der Slytherin in ihm durch.

Na ja was soll's er war halt wie sein Vater.

Sie apparierten zurück in die Winkelgasse um sein Schulzeug einzukaufen.

Mittlerweile wimmelte es von Schülern aller Altersstufen und Häuser hier.

Es herrschte dichtes Gedrängel aber die drei kämpften sich da durch bis zu dem Laden wo Harry seine Schullektüre kaufen sollte.

Nun stand er vor dem großen Regal und holte sich per Magie die Bücher heran die er brauchte.

Leider waren auch granger und Weasley plus Anhang hier und Potter fehlte, aber woher sollten sie auch wissend as der hübsche Junge Mann den Hermine anhimmelte Harry Potter war?

Lucius aber griff die Gelegenheit am Schopfe, er liebte es mit Arthur diese Streitgespräche zu führen.

„ Und Weasley, diesmal ohne den Wunderjungen, unterwegs?

Ist ja mal was ganz neues!

Oder hat er Angst vorm bösen Wolf, dass er sich nicht hierher traut?", innerlich kochte Harry, auch wenn er wusste das das alles nur eine Finte war hasste er es wenn man so über ihn sprach.

Rein Äußerlich sah man ihm allerdings nichts an, eine Eigenschaft die er als Slytherins Erbe sehr mochte.

„ Weder noch, Malfoy!

Was geht uns der Junge an!

Er ist nur ein mittel zum Zweck, er gehörte nie ganz zu uns und das wird er nie tun!", nun war es um Harrys Nerven geschehen.

Vor ihren Augen nahm er eine Tarnung an die ihm Dumbledore sechzehn Jahre lang gegeben hatte.

„ Schön zu wissen, WEASLEY!

Dann bereue ich es gar nicht, euch verraten zu haben!

Ich bin ein Schwarzmagier und ich bin Tom riddles alias Lord Voldemort Sohn!

Ich war die längste Zeit euer Retter nun bin auch ich bin euer Feind, macht euch darauf gefasst das hogwarts bald uns gehört genauso wie die Winkelgasse!", zischte er ihnen zu bevor er wieder ein Riddle wurde und sich schnell wegdrehte, er war sauer und wollte nicht hier vor allen einen Menschen töten, noch nicht jedenfalls.

Tom klatschte leise in die Hände so dass die Weißmagier sich ihm zuwandten.

„ Bravo, Schlammblut und Weasley.

Hervorragende Vorstellung, hätte ich selber nicht besser formulieren können.", damit drehte auch er sich weg.

Er bemerkte nicht wie der rothaarige Mann seinen Zauberstab hob um ihn zu verhexen.

Aber Harry bemerkte die Magiekonzentration und stellte sich neben seinen Vater.

„ Tu es doch wenn du dich traust.

SCHLAMMBLUT.", obwohl die Weasleys reinblütig waren wurden sie oft von anderen verspottet, und genau das tat Harry jetzt mit ihnen.

„ Crucio!", schrie der Mann.

Harry aber ließ durch nicht ersichtliche Gründe die Luft flimmern als wäre es heiß draußen.

So wurde der fluch auf den Verursacher zurück geschleudert.

„ Jetzt weißt ihr warum ich Sky heiße!", meinte er noch spöttisch als er an dem am Boden liegenden Weasley Oberhaupt vorbei ging.

An der Kasse bezahlte er seine Bücher und erließ dann wieder mit Malfoy und Tom den laden.

Er hörte Ron schreien.

„ DAS WIRST DU BEREUEN!

RIDDLE WENN ICH DICH IN DIE FINGER BEKOMME DANN BRING ICH DICH UM !"; Harry lachte darüber nur.

„ Ja, ja der größte Angsthase muss mal wieder das größte Mundwerk haben.", meine er sarkastisch, denn er wusste das Ronald Weasley ein elender Feigling war.

Tom kicherte neben ihm.

„ Wo wohnen wir eigentlich?", Sky würde das gerne mal wissen aber er konnte sich die Antwort schon denken und er dachte es wäre besser gewesen nicht zu fragen.

„ Auf Malfoy – Manor.", kam es trocken von lucius zurück.

„ Och nö, dann muss ich ja jeden Tag deine Visage sehen, Malfoy.", blitzschnell duckte er sich unter der hand des Malfoy Oberhauptes hinweg als dieser ihn hauen wollte.

„ Pass auf was du sagst oder ich sorge dafür das dieser eine Tag, einer deiner schlimmste wird!", zischte er ihm zu als Tom sich ein Schaufenster besah, trotzdem hörte er was Luc zu Sky sagte, sagte aber dazu nichts.

„ Glaub ich nicht.

Schlimmer als mein Muggel Onkel kannst du nicht sein!", kam es provozierend zurück.

Lucius wurde rot vor Wut, was dachte sich dieser junge nur?

„ Ich glaube Sky das er damit meinte dass du sein Bettgefährte wirst!", schaltete sich nun sein Vater ein weil er merkte dass sein lieber Sohn so ziemlich auf dem Schlauch stand.

„ WAAAASSSSSS!", schrie Sky ihn an, so das Lucius einen Schritt zurück trat.

„ Man hat ja schon viel zu mir gesagt und mir gedroht aber das hat noch nie jemand gewagt!", zischte er Malfoy an.

„ Sky, komm wieder runter das war sicherlich nur ein Scherz!", drängte Tom ihn ein wenig.

„ Ich lasse mich aber weder mit einer hure noch einem Sklaven auf die Gleiche Stufe stellen!", knurrte Sky noch bevor er sich umdrehte und in der noktungasse verschwand.

„ Ich denke das ist definitiv NICHT mein Temperament.", murmelte Tom mehr zu sich selbst als zu Lucius.

„ Aber ich denke dass es das meine ist!", kam es hinter Tom hervor.

Blitzschnell drehten sich der Dunkle Lord und der Malfoy um.

„ Was schaust du so, Tom?

Denkst du nicht das ich die Magie meines Sohnes spüre wenn er eine meiner Fähigkeiten benutzt?", der schwarzhaarige Mann sah ihn ernst an.

„ Nein, ich wusste ja nicht dass du in England bist.

Schließlich denkt alle Welt du seihst Tod!

Dein Sohn als erster vorne dran.

DAS musst du ihm schon selber erklären.

Wir sind auf Malfoy – Manor, komm dort hin wenn er sich beruhigt hat, denn ich glaube nicht das er im Moment dazu Fähig wäre sich deine Geschichte anzuhören!", kam der Kommentar von Tom zurück.

Auch wenn er sich mit der ´Mutter´ nicht mehr verstand konnte er doch seinem Zögling nicht seinen anderen Vater vorenthalten.

„ Tom, Tom, ich hätte nie von dir erwartet das du nach so langer Zeit des Kontaktes zwischen dir und Sky ihm nicht sagst wer ihn zur Welt gebracht hat.

Zwar unfreiwillig aber trotzdem bin auch ich sein Vater!", zischelte die andere Person zurück.

„ Du wolltest ihn nie also hör auf hier einen auf Samariter zu machen!

Wenn ich es wollte könnte ich dem Jungen verschweigen wer du bist und was du über ihn gedacht hast als er geboren wurde!", murrte Tom eiskalt zurück, so dass sogar die Todesser einen großen bogen um ihren meister machten.

„ Wenn haben wir den da Dumbledores Schosshündchen, Black!", höhnte Harry den er hatte das Gespräch mit angehört.

„ Harry ich…", wollte Sirius beginnen.

„ Ich will es gar nicht hören!

Du bist einer der Spione des Alten Mannes!  
Du wusstest dass ich kein Potter war und trotzdem hast du es zugelassen dass ich Jahr für Jahr wieder zu diesen MUGGELN musste!

Das mein lieber werde ich dir nie verzeihen!

Des Weiteren solltest du eigentlich tot sein und ehrlich gesagt wäre mir das lieber!

Tom ist meine Familie!  
DU wirst nie wieder ein Teil davon sein, du hast mein vertrauen schon einmal benutzt und du wirst es wieder tun!

Außerdem stehen wir auf zwei verschiedenen Seiten!

Solltest du einen Todesser angreifen oder gar meinen Vater dann werde ich dich genauso erbarmungslos töten wie jeden anderen Weißmagier auch, darauf kannst du Gift nehmen!

Ich bin ein Slytherin und das wird sich nie ändern!", spie er seinem ehemaligen Paten entgegen bevor er sich wieder Tom und lucius zuwandte.

„ Verschwinden wir hier bevor ich mich noch richtig aufrege!", murrte er und Tom lachte.

Er hatte gespürt das Harry in Aufruhr war aber seine Magie war noch in grenzen gehalten gewesen.

So apparierten die drei zurück nach Malfoy – Manor.

Dort angekommen bat sie Lucius ihn zum Abendessen zu begleiten.

Zusammen betraten sie den riesigen Saal.

Dort saßen schon Narcissa und Draco Malfoy der erbe des Imperiums.

Beide neigten ihren Kopf in Toms Richtung, auch in Harrys Richtung denn die Ähnlichkeit war wirklich verblüffend.

Gemütlich aßen sie zu Abend bevor sich Harry in den Kerker zurückzog um zu trainieren.

Sein Vater hatte dem nicht abgeneigt gegenüber gestanden.

Nun stand Harry in diesem Raum, sein äußeres hatte sich verändert, er war schließlich ein Veela.

Und zwar einer mit Königlichen blut.

Seine Haare waren nun kürzer und standen quer ab, seine Feen artigen Flügel sahen irgendwie gar nicht niedlich aus eher Angst einflößend und genauso ängstlich sah draco jetzt aus.

Dieser war Harry nämlich nachgeschlichen und sah ihn nun in dieser form.

Eiskalte gold-silberne Augen durchbohrten ihn.

Ein Windböe umhüllte den fremden jungen und er sah wieder so aus wie er ihn zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte, mit langen schwarzen haaren und meist roten Augen, aber jetzt waren sie kristallblau.

„ Was tust du hier, malfoy?", fragte er ihn, bevor er sich abwandte um das Fenster zu öffnen.

Er blieb im Vollmondlicht stehen als wolle er dessen Magie in sich aufnehmen.

„ Ich war eigentlich nur neugierig.

Aber was war das bitte eben?", er war neugierig ohne Zweifel, aber er hatte auch Angst.

„ Ich bin wie Tom ein Veela und in uns fließt königliches Blut deswegen haben wir schwarze Haare und Gold-silberne Augen, dass von eben war meine wahre Gestalt.

Ich muss sie öfters Anwenden damit sie nicht einfach so hervorbricht.

Wie du gesehen hast, sieht das nicht gerade niedlich aus und ist für den krieg gedacht der bevorsteht aber nun solltest du ins bett gehen.

Wir müssen nach Hogwarts und das bedeutet sehr viel Stress am morgigen tag.", damit schickte er Draco weg, er ging auch sofort.

Tom trat aus dem Schatten und sah ihn an.

„ Du bist wunderschön, wenn du dich verwandelst.", bemerkte er knapp.

Harry nickte nur, er wusste dass er etwas früh dran war mit seiner Verwandlung, denn um so eher würde er einen Partner brauchen.

Sein letztes Jahr würde mit der Suche nach einem Gefährten beginnen, auch wenn er sich nicht vorstellen konnte dass ein Schüler seine Magie teilen konnte.

Der Morgen brach schnell an und schon fand sich die ganze Manor Besatzung beim Frühstück wieder.

Ein letztes Mal wurde besprochen wie sie sich zu verhalten hatten vor allem Harry in seiner neuen Form, schließlich repräsentierte er einen Erben Slytherins.

Schließlich aber mussten sie wirklich los zum Gleis oder der Zug würde ohne sie abfahren.

Nun standen sie gedrängt in der menge von Schülern die nach Hogwarts wollten.

Die Schüler des Schlangenhauses verbeugten sich vor Harry als er in den Zug stieg, so mancher schaute dazu komisch.

Harry ignorierte sie so wie Tom es auch immer tat, eine typische Slytherin Eigenschaft.

Er spürte wie sein Vater vom Gleis weg apparierte, dann erspähte er mit seiner Fähigkeit eine andere Aura die er nicht hier haben wollte, die seinen zweiten Vaters, Sirius Black.

Abwartend saß er zwischen den Schlangen in seinem Abteil, sie schwiegen um die Überlegungen des jungen Lords nicht zu stören, es wäre tödlich gewesen.

Dann endlich schien Schnuffel den Weg gefundne zu haben den er stand jetzt im Rahmen der Abteiltür und sah Sky durchdringend an, dieser musterte ihn kühl und abschätzig.

„ Sieh an wenn haben wir denn da, einen Verräter!", zischte er und die Schüler zogen ihre Zauberstäbe.

Doch eine der Bewegungen des Riddles verriet den anderen das er alles unter Kontrolle hatte.

„ Was willst du hier!

Ich dachte ich hätte dir deine Position in meinem Leben beim letzten Mal klar gemacht!", schnarrte ihn Harry an.

Sirius schien zu überlegen.

„ Ich bin kein Verräter und das weißt du Harry.

Ich bin hier weil auch du mein Sohn bist, genauso wie der des Meisters!", erwiderte Black stur.

Harry dagegen lachte kalt auf, es rief bei allen eine Gänsehaut hervor.

„ Du redest immer noch von Harry Potter oder!

Es gibt ihn nicht mehr, ich bin Sky Slytherin beziehungsweise riddle.

Ich war, ich bin und ich werde nie Harry Potter sein!", belehrte ihn Harry mit triefenden Sarkasmus.

„ Was das andere angeht so denke ich nicht dass du in das Weltbild meines Vaters und mir passen würdest.

Also verschwinde und lass uns in ruhe!", knurrte Harry und verfrachtete Sirius allein durch seine Gedanken hinaus.

Wie er es doch hasste wen Leute sich ihm aufdrängten, alle die das von eben gesehen hatten wichen erschreckt zurück.

Einen Moment hatte der Malfoy - Erbe gedacht das Sky sich verwandeln würde seine Augen waren schon silbern, beziehungsweise gold gewesen.

Dann spürte er wie der andere die Magie unterdrückte, die in ihm kochte.

„ Bastard!", zischte er vor sich hin, er war sauer ohne Zweifel.

Doch das von eben sollte nicht der letzte Vorfall sein, der ihn heut ein den Wahnsinn treiben sollte.

Kaum das er sein Abteil verlassen hatte um sich die Beine zu vertreten traf er wie auch anders auf Granger.

Wie er diese Person doch hasste, niemand wagte es ihn auszunutzen doch er tat es einfach mal so.

„ Harry warte!", rief sie ihm nach, doch er reagierte nicht mehr auf diesen Namen, denn er war ja nie ein Potter gewesen.

Sie aber rannte ihm hinterher wie eine läufige Hündin.

Das brachte das Fass zum überkochen.

Mit seiner Magie lies er das Mädchen gegen die Fensterscheibe donnern, die dabei zerbarst.

Mit einer Hand lies er sie mitten in der Luft hängen.

Sein Äußeres hatte sich wieder einmal veränderte, nun standen seine sonst so langen haare kurz ab und seine Augen glommen in einem silber- goldenen Ton, sie zeugten von macht und Wut die Harry empfand.

„ Du einfälltiges Geschöpf wagst es mir nachzurennen!  
Ich war, bin und werde nie Harry Potter ein, merk dir das endlich oder ich werde dich wirklich bald mal umbringen!

Oder denkst du das, Wesen was du hier vor dir stehen siehst, ein Mensch sein könnte!  
Nein.

Denn ich bin ein Erbe Slytherins, in mir fließt das Blut des Dunklen Lords!", das war die letzte Warnung.

Weasley stand an der Abteiltür, als Sky sich umdrehte, er wollte ihn wohl verhexen.

„ Trau dich doch Weasley, oder bist du selbst dafür zu feige!", er lachte ihn aus.

„ Warum sollte sich so etwas Widerwärtiges wie dich angreifen du wirst schon noch selber verrecken!

Du bist ein Veela, einer aus der Königsfamilie, so wie Riddle, der ja dein Vater ist!

Wenn du dich verwandeln kannst brauchst du einen Partner der deine Macht teilen kann!

Du wirst ihn jedenfalls nicht in Hogwarts finden!

Also musst du über lang oder breit sterben wenn du keinen findest!", meinte Ron überzeugt, doch Harry lachte ihn wieder aus, dabei hielt er seine Hand vor den Mund so das man ihn nur kichern hörte.

„ Bist du dir da sicher, Schlammblut!

Wer sagt dir dass ich nicht schon längst einen Partner habe!

Mein Vater hat schon dafür gesorgt das ich jemanden an meiner Seite habe!", knurrte Sky zurück dabei hörte sich mehr überzeugend an als Weasley vor ihm.

Habe ich das getan, Sky?

Davon wusste ich ja gar nichts., erwiderte Tom etwas sarkastisch.

Dann lass dir was einfallen und zwar schnell!

Mein Magiehaushalt fängt langsam an verrückt zu spielen….

Also finde jemanden der mit meiner Magie kompatibel ist, drängelte Sky ein wenig, er hasste es wenn er seine Magie nicht völlig beherrschte.

Tja mein Sohn, ich hätte da schon jemanden und er ist wahrlich der einzige der zu deinen Magieströmen passt.

Er ist der einzige, redet Tom drum herum.

Wer, fragte Harry mit einem Wort nach.

Ihm schwant übles.

Lucius Malfoy., kam es genauso einsilbig zurück.

Niemals!

Eher sterbe ich, knurrte Sky zurück.

Genau das wirst du wenn du dich nicht mit ihm bindest!

Und das werde ich nicht zulassen.

Ich bin dein Vater und ich denke dass du mit ihm auskommen wirst.

Er wird nach hogwarts kommen um dort als Lehrer zu arbeiten.

An Halloween ist eure Bindung, ohne wenn und aber., befahl ihm sein Vater zischend.

Toll das man mich auch mal fragt was ich will., kam es beleidigt zurück bevor Sky ihre Unterhaltung beendete.

Nun hatte aber Harry doch einen trumpf den er gegen den rothaarigen jungen ausspielen konnte, auch wenn ihm diese Liaison nicht gefiel.

Die ganze Unterhaltung hatte nur wenige Minuten gedauert so dass er Ron nun wieder mordlustig anschaute, seine Augen waren kälter als es die von malfoy je hätten sein können.

„ Du wirst es nicht glauben, Weasley aber ich habe gerade mit meinem Vater gesprochen.

Mein Partner wird nach hogwarts kommen, als Lehrer, also mach ich darauf gefasst viele schlechte Noten zu bekommen!", damit drehte er sich weg.

Es waren nur noch zwei Wochen bis Halloween, er hasste den Gedanken jetzt schon mit diesem Mann zusammen sein zu müssen, na ja er kannte ihn ja nicht wirklich vielleicht änderte sich das wenn er nun mehr oder weniger notgedrungen etwas zeit mit diesem Reinblütler verbrachte.

Nun war es kurz nach acht in der früh, und er hastete in lucius Unterricht.

Er klopfte an und betrat das Klassenzimmer.

Dort erblickte er so ziemlich eingeschüchterte Gryffindors, sie hatten wohl wegen zu spät Kommens punkte verloren und das nicht zu knapp.

„ Sky, schön das sie uns auch mal wieder beehren.

Setzen neben Draco.", befahl er mit kalter Stimme, dennoch war sie nicht so eklig wie zu den Gryffindors eben.

Auch verlor er nicht einen einzigen Punkt.

Er meisterte alle Zaubersprüche mit Bravur, und nun stand ein magisches Duell gegen Ronald Weasley an der Tagesordnung.

Dieser miese Feigling benutzte hochprozentige Weißmagische Flüche.

Sky reagierte relativ locker indem er seine Schwarze Magie ohne seinen Zauberstab benutzte, sie war in dieser Anwendungsform weder strafbar noch nachweisbar.

Doch dann kam mal wieder eine seiner Wutanfälle in ihn durch und er verwandelte sich vor den Augen der Beiden Klassen aus, Gryffindor und Slytherin.

Seine Augen warnen eiskalt und seine Flügel zeigten sich heute grausamer den je.

Er erschuf so etwas wie einen kleinen Vollmond und lies ihn gegen Ron antreten er war voller Magie.

Schwarzer Magie.

Der Mond verlieh Sky eine Weitere ungeahnte Fähigkeit, sie lies ihn andere Menschen manipulieren.

Er befahl Weasley sich auf den Boden zu legen und sich zum Affen zu machen, danach begann er auch ohne Skys zutun sich auszuziehen.

Harry war noch nie so fasziniert von einem Mann gewesen er wusste das ihm auch jeder andere gefallen hätte, was war den nun hier los!

Es verwirrte ihn.

Dad, was ist mit mir los das ich auf einmal anfange MÄNNERN hinter zustarren, er klang irgendwie panisch.

Dein Körper braucht den Vollzug der Partnerschaft wohl schon vor Halloween!

Deine Körper verlangt nach Lucius weil er spürt das er dein ewiger Gefährte sein wird, erklärte ihm Tom noch etwas müde er hatte gerade noch ein Nickerchen gehalten als ihn Harry geweckt hatte.

Wie aufbauen du mal wieder bist!

Du weißt das ich ihn nicht leiden kann, murrte Harry zurück.

Es wird sich ändern wenn ihr erst mal Sex hattet dann willst du nie wieder einen anderen, bemerkte Tom so nebenbei das ließ Sky rot anlaufen.

Lucius sah das, fragte aber nicht nach, der junge Slytherin gefiel ihm, er hatte etwas an sich was ihm gefiel.

Es hatte gerade geklingelt als der ältere Malfoy ihn ansprach.

„ Sky, bleib noch da.

Ich muss ein paar Sachen mit dir besprechen!", es klang nicht wie eine Bitte eher wie ein Befehl.

Sky seufzte geschlagen, er musste sich dem Wohl fügen auch wenn er nicht wollte.

Lucius wartete bis alle den Raum verlassen hatten bevor er die Tür mit mehreren Bannen und Flüchen verschloss.

Harry wusste nicht was der andere vorhatte und wich zurück.

Man konnte bei näherem hinsehen deutlich erkennen das Lucius den anderen wollte, und zwar jetzt, er begehrte diesen jungen seit er ihn das erste Mal bei Tom gesehen hatte.

Sky konnte nur so weit zurückweichen bis er die Wand in seinem Rücken spürte, er wollte weglaufen doch Malfoy erwischte ihn am Arm und drängte ihn sanft aber bestimmt mit dem Gesicht zur Wand

„ Ich will dir nicht wehtun, kleiner.

Aber ich will dich heute, und zwar jetzt.

Du hast mich schon viel zu lange warten lassen.", flüsterte er ihm rau ins Ohr.

Schon spürte Harry wie lucius ihm unter den Pullover und in seine Hose griff.

Er hatte nur Angst, schreckliche Angst machte sich in seinen Adern breit, brachte sie zum pulsieren und am Ende Malfoy mit der Wucht der aufkommenden Magie die Harry freiließ an der nächsten Wand landete, Kopfschmerzen all inclusiv.

„ Vielleicht solltest du daran denken, dass sich einen weitaus höheren Rang besitze als du, MALFOY!", knurrte ihn Sky an, er hatte sich wieder einmal verwandelt und strotzte nur so vor Energie und Magie.

Lucius sah ihn geschockt an, mit so etwas hatte er nicht gerechnet, nun spürte er dass er sich dem Jungen wohl oder übel Unterordnungen musste wenn noch heute eine Bindung erfolgen sollte.

„ Verzeiht mir, My Lord.

Ich habe unbedacht gehandelt.", nun kniete der Reinblütler vor Sky der ihn immer noch kalt ansah.

„ ich lasse mich zu nichts drängen und bestimme mit was du tun wirst!", kam es befehlen zurück.

Daraufhin nickte Lucius nur.

Mit einer Handbewegung erschien die Geheimtür zu Lucius Privaträumen.

Wie es aussah hatte der junge Riddle nicht vor es hier mit dem Malfoy zu tun.

Malfoy folgte ihm auch sofort voller Ungeduld.

Sky saß auf dem bett und wusste nicht so recht weiter, schließlich war er noch nie in so einer verfänglichen Situation gewesen wie jetzt.

Lucius spürte das und ging auf den anderen zu.

Mittlerweile wusste er das Sky immer die Oberhand behalten wollte.

Er setzte sich neben ihn und zog ihn dann schnell auf seinen Schoss, ohne das Sky auch nur im Entferntesten die zeit hatte sich dagegen zu wehren.

„ Na Kitty, so besser?", daraufhin fauchte Sky nur einmal kurz bevor er Lucius gierig küsste, nun war auch er auf den Geschmack gekommen, sein Körper verlangte so intensiv nach dem älteren das fast schon seine Gedächtnis auszusetzen drohte.

Lucius war überrascht von dieser Wildheit, eben noch hatte er sich auf Teufel komm raus gewehrt und nun das!

Vorsichtig fuhr ein zweites Mal in dieser Stunde unter den Pullover seines Schülers, dort erwartete ihn erhitzte Haut die nach mehr verlangte und schon kurze Zeit später war Harry das lästige Oberteil los den er hatte keine Lust sich ewig mit diesen Spielen abzuplagen.

Eine weitere Minute später lagen beiden nackt in lucius großem Himmelbett.

Harry fauchte mal wieder wie eine kleine Katze, sein Platz war auf Lucius schoss.

Er machte das ganze spiel so geschickt das Lucius sofort in ihn eindringen konnte und Harry auf ihm ritt als würde die Welt untergehen, ein wildes Kätzchen, sogar im Bett.

„ Jahhhh, Kitty, mach weiter, du bist heute aber unwahrscheinlich geil drauf!", stöhnte er immer wieder laut auf, so etwas hatte er bei seinem Erfahrungsschatz noch nie erlebt, diese Wildheit liebte er so sehr.

Harrys Magie regte sich langsam, bald würde sie wieder normal funktionieren, wenn er seinen Höhepunkt erreicht hatte.

„ Ich kann nicht mehr!", schrie Sky als er sich auf lucius ergoss und den älteren einengte so das er abspritze musste.

Er konnte nicht mehr auch wenn er Kondition hatte, dieser Teenager forderte alles was er besaß doch es lohnte sich bei diesem Ergebnis.

Die Bindung war also vollzogen worden.

Die neue Ära der Dunkelheit wurde eingeläutet.

Sie würden es Dumbledore nicht einfach machen.

Die Generation der Outlaws war geboren.

FINISH

Vielleicht gibt es einen zweiten Teil wenn ihr wollt.

Wieder fleißig Kommis schreiben ja?

Danke im Voraus


End file.
